Fighting Crime
by xShadow0x
Summary: Rachel leaned forward towards the Latina, but was stopped momentarily by a finger on her lips. "Wait." "What?" "No feelings, right?" Rachel nodded. "No feelings," she agreed. The Latina smirked and removed her finger, leaning forward to capture Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss. SMUT. FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS. Don't like, don't read. First time writing smut, please don't judge me.


**Title:** Fighting Crime

**Characters/Pairing: **Santana/Rachel (implied {possibly unrequited} Faberry and Brittana)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Length: **2010 words

**Summary: **Santana and Rachel reach an agreement – friends with benefits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything Glee related, obviously.

**Author's Note: Check the extension at the bottom. I added a little blurb to those that reviewed.**

"God!" Rachel cried, throwing down her pencil and looking around her room for something distracting. How was it even fair for her to go through this? How was Quinn able to look so goddamn _sexy_ by not even doing anything?

The brunette stood up with a growl, throwing her barely-started homework onto a nearby chair and starting to pace around her bedroom. Can't get on the elliptical – that might be a disaster waiting to happen – ; can't concentrate on doing anything productive; can't talk to anyone without thinking "sex" every few seconds; how do people live like this? She, Rachel Barbra Berry, was being limited by her very own bodily desires, unable to complete even the most mundane of tasks because of _fucking hormones_.

Rachel walked to her laptop and pulled up iTunes, picking a playlist that she almost never listened to, titled "Satan" after its creator.

The first few notes of the song started playing, and the girl closed her eyes, raising her hands above her head and swaying in time with the slow shuffle of Katy Perry's "E.T."

Several songs later, Rachel was still rather frustrated. She tried to solve the problem by turning the music up louder, but that didn't work either. Eventually, she collapsed back onto her bed with a sigh, resorting to waiting until her libido came back under control.

As the heat coursing through her body prickled the inside of her skin still, Rachel felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and swiped across the screen to answer, not even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Turn the damn music off and let me in the door, Berry."_

"But why are you-"

*click*

With another large sigh, Rachel heaved herself off the bed, turned off the blaring music, and walked slowly down the stairs, peering through what windows she could see for a glimpse of her visitor. At the bottom, she slowly turned the doorknob and narrowed her eyes through the sliver of open space at Santana, who was standing on the steps outside with her hands on her hips and a scowl across her face. Rachel looked the girl up and down, noting her white top with the first few buttons undone and the black hair that tumbled over her shoulders in waves.

"What do you wa-"

"Are your Dads home?" The Latina asked, cutting Rachel off.

"No?"

Santana pushed the door open and advanced towards Rachel, kicking it closed behind her. The singer backed away from Santana until her back hit a door frame, and the Latina stood so that barely a sixteenth of an inch was between the two girls. Rachel could feel the heat emanating off the other girl's body, and she knew a blush was rising to her face.

"Hey Rachel…" The husky whisper in her ear caused her to shiver, and she gulped audibly.

"Y-yeah?"

"You remember that movie night?"

Rachel's head started spinning, because _yes_, she did remember that movie night. Sometimes it invaded her dreams, and she would walk around for the rest of the day wondering if people knew what risqué things she was thinking. She nodded jerkily, the air tingling as it came in and out of her lungs.

"Well, you know, I always like seeing a movie more than once," Santana murmured, her voice going even lower. "Especially if it's good…"

Her hand came up to rest on the shorter girl's hip and stayed there, both feeling the tingles associated with the contact.

"You wanna come not watch a movie with me?" Santana asked with a smirk. She nipped lightly at Rachel's earlobe, causing the girl to breathe in sharply.

"_Yes,_" she breathed, feeling the full lips travel from her ear down her neck to rest at her pulse point.

"You sure?" The raven-haired girl asked, sucking briefly on tan skin before moving back up to the jawline, letting her breath wash over the skin stretched taught across teeth clenched in anticipation.

"Santana!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Santana grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her up the stairs, already knowing where the girl's bedroom was. Once again, she kicked the door closed behind her; but, this time, Santana was the one pushed against the door. Rachel leaned forward towards the Latina, but was stopped momentarily by a finger on her lips.

"Wait."

"What?"

"No feelings, right?"

Rachel nodded, pushing the suddenly invasive thoughts of a certain blonde out of her head.

"No feelings," she agreed.

The Latina smirked and removed her finger, leaning forward to capture Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.

Rachel's hands reached up to entangle themselves in raven-black hair, eliciting a groan from Santana. The Latina's hands scrabbled for purchase somewhere, _anywhere_, until finally grabbing the brunette's hips and pulling them flush with her own. Light fingernails scratched at her scalp, and her knees weakened slightly.

She could feel a warm swipe across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to slip in and explore as she pleased. She experimentally bucked her hips once, causing the brunette to gasp. Santana used this disconnect to drop her head and lick down the salty skin of Rachel's neck. When she reached the girl's collarbone, she grazed her lips along it softly before biting lightly and soothing the area with her tongue. Rachel's neck arched, and her eyes fluttered closed as Santana continued to nip and suck her way along the singer's neckline. She realized that the hem of her shirt was being tugged on, and she pulled it up and over her head, seeing Santana throw her a mischievous grin. The Latina moved to continue her ministrations, but Rachel pushed her back by the shoulders against the door again.

"Oh, no you don't. Off with yours, too."

Smirking, Santana hid her hands behind her back.

"Care to help me with that?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and leaned to nip at Santana's bottom lip. She toyed with the girl, just barely grazing their lips together before pulling away. While doing so, her fingers danced along caramel skin, running down Santana's neck and tracing from her jaw to her collarbone and back again. She slowly moved one hand further, sliding lightly over the skin by the collar of the Latina's shirt to the juncture, and then back up the other side. Santana, annoyed by the teasing of the other girl's mouth, gasped as cool fingers slipped just below the neckline of her shirt and undid the button. She leaned forward and claimed the brunette's lips again while deft fingers flicked the other two buttons open, and both girls bucked their hips as skin rubbed against skin.

"I swear," Rachel groaned, "you in that shirt is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Oh yeah?" Santana smirked and whispered, "you should see me without it."

Rachel fisted her hands in the waist of the shirt and pulled Santana with her to the bed, walking until the back of her knees hit the foot of it and then falling backwards with the Latina on top of her. She traced the pad of one finger around Santana's black bra, noticing the nipple straining against the fabric, before kneading the flesh beneath her palm. The girl's head dropped forward, shrouding both their faces with a black curtain that smelled… spicy.

"_God_, Rachel, I need you," Santana breathed as Rachel's hands traveled down to scratch lightly along her abdomen.

"What do you need?" Rachel asked smugly.

"I don't know, just do _something_, this is torture!"

The brunette hummed into the skin of the other girl's collarbone.

"So do you want me to stop?" she asked, her hands halting on their journey down the expanse of tan skin.

"No, no, no, _no_, don't stop!" She whispered furiously, eyes turning to meet Rachel's. The shorter girl tried to suppress a moan at the dark, almost black irises staring down at her. "Don't you _dare_ stop," Santana said again.

Rachel suddenly bent her leg and brought her knee up to the juncture of the Latina's thighs, and she almost collapsed in surprise. Rachel flexed her thigh, causing a hiss to fall from Santana's lips. The brunette could feel Santana through the other girl's jeans, and she never expected her to be this _warm_. She flexed her thigh again and pushed her knee up a little more, and both girls moaned as the Latina grinded her hips down. She did this again, with the same reaction. Rachel flipped them both over so that she was on top, and shimmied quickly out of her shorts. Santana attempted to do the same with her skinny jeans, but Rachel grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Leave them on," she murmured softly, and Santana leaned back on her elbows. The brunette crawled forward until their faces and chests were even, before lowering herself slowly so that their bodies melded together. Tingles and heat shot through the girls where skin touched, and Santana canted up in search of more contact. Rachel grinned and lowered her hips to touch the other girl's. She pushed down slowly, causing Santana's head to tilt back and her lip to be caught between her teeth. Rachel rolled her hips again, and she felt the same shocks of pleasure shoot through her as well. Santana's eyes opened and came back into focus, and she leaned forward to kiss Rachel briefly before grabbing her hip and pulling down. The girls' movements became a pattern of push and pull, their hips undulating between them as their centers crashed together, sending sparks flying through their bodies.

"_Santannnnnaa_," Rachel moaned out.

Santana stilled for a moment, causing Rachel to whimper in her ear and her hips to roll, searching for the friction again. The Latina brought her thigh up to hit Rachel's center, and Rachel shuddered, her breath hitching. Santana did it again, falling into a rhythm. After only a few strokes, the brunette clutched Santana's waist, trembling as the wave of pleasure crashed over the edge. Santana shifted slightly beneath her, and new tremors shot through Rachel's body.

She gasped and rolled for a few seconds, before letting out a deep breath and staring down at the Latina with a glint in her eye. Rachel moved her hips down again, this time with a purpose. Santana hissed and bucked up, her hands coming up to scratch at Rachel's back. The brunette pushed down again and again, and Santana muttered unintelligible phrases as she got closer and closer to the breaking point.

"Fuckkkkkk Rachellll!" Santana cried out as her body went rigid and spasms rocked her frame.

The two collapsed onto the bed beside one another, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, Rachel breathed, "that… was _epic_."

"Well you just got fucked by Santana Lopez; of _course_ it was."

"I must admit, I sort of did have a higher expectation, given that we're talking about Santana Lopez," Rachel intoned with a smirk. The Latina glared at her, before turning over and nipping at the skin on the other girl's abdomen. Rachel let out a squeak, and Santana grinned.

"We. Aren't. Even. Getting. Started. Yet," The Latina said, punctuating each word with another small nip, working her way south. She reached her destination and snapped the waistband of Rachel's underwear with her teeth. The shorter girl attempted to hit Santana, but fell back onto the mattress with a gasp…

* * *

"So… What are we doing?"

"Fighting crime," Santana responded after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Rachel rolled over on her side to look at the raven-haired girl lying next to her.

"Fighting crime. It's a phrase used when people are hooking up but they don't have feelings for each other. Like friends with benefits."

"Fighting crime… I like that. But only if I can be Batman."

Santana snorted and shook her head.

"Sure, whatever you want. But Batman, I do believe there's another criminal to be fought. And she's been a very," Santana's sultry voice got even huskier, "very bad girl…"

Rachel giggled and pulled Santana towards her, claiming her lips once again.

**A/N: Um so yeah, I did this thing. I feel really awkward about it because it's the first smut-thing I've ever done. Please don't judge me… But review if you want! That'd be awesome! Thanks. Peace out :)**

** I may continue this. I just need to gather a bit more... data... on the subject. Yeah, that's what Ima call it xD**


End file.
